


It Has Been Too Long

by NihilismBot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 18:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismBot/pseuds/NihilismBot
Summary: Soundwave and Megatron reunite for at least a brief moment





	It Has Been Too Long

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday fic for Reyns!!!! <3

There were things they wanted to say, things they **needed** to say. But neither could bring themselves to speak. Megatron and Soundwave stared at each other in silence, appraising the other.

Seeing Soundwave now wear the Autobot brand filled Megatron's spark with joy. His old sparkmate was on his side again, he didn't have to explain his actions, the other simply knew. The blue mech looked tired, though Megatron was certain he did as well.

Megatron was the one to break silence, he took a step forward and took Soundwave's hand in his own. “I have missed you.”

Soundwave's optics lit up, “I did not cease striving towards peace.”

A small laugh and Megatron lightly placed his free hand on Soundwave's new emblem. “I see that.”

Soundwave put his own hand over Megatron's, “I missed you as well.”

They gently pressed their foreheads together. Megatron offlined his optics, taking a moment to simply enjoy the presence of his old companion. His digits ran traced ridges of Soundwave's hand and he smiled at the familiarity of the sensation. He then tilted his head up and cupped Soundwave's cheeks, urging the other bot to look him in the optics. The silent plea was understood and Soundwave discarded his mask before Megatron pressed their lips together.

The kiss was gentle, delicate, Megatron seeking permission before going any further. Soundwave responded in equally careful touches, lowering his hands to Megatron's waist, taking a step forward to move their bodies closer, sighing when they parted.

“Is this alright?” Megatron asked. It wasn't too long ago that he would have merely assumed Soundwave's consent. But so much had changed in their short time apart and he wasn't going to force Soundwave into anything.

The former communications officer remained silent, only leaning forward to once again feel Megatron's lips on his own. Megatron deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around Soundwave's shoulders to pull him closer. He licked Soundwave's lips, requesting permission to enter. Permission which was immediately granted as Soundwave parted his lips and let Megatron slide his glossa inside his mouth.

Megatron pulled away abruptly, “We should take this to the berth.”

The two made their way to the berth, Megatron lowering Soundwave onto the firm slab of metal before climbing on top of him, straddling his hips. Megatron peppered his face with light kisses while his hands ran over the expanse of Soundwave's chest. Soundwave traced his hands along transformation seams on Megatron's frame, his helm tilting to allow Megatron better access to his neck which the silver mech hungrily sucked on.

Soundwave bent his knee to playfully rub against Megatron's heated interface panel, earning him a groan from the former warlord. Megatron spread his legs slightly wider as he continued his assault on Soundwave's neck, dentae scrapping against sensitive neck cables. Megatron bit down, not hard enough to puncture any of the cables, though hard enough to leave a dent. He sucked at the wound, humming low in his throat to make his lips vibrate against Soundwave's neck. Soundwave moaned and threw his helm back, his digits dug into seams in Megatron's armor to tease at wiring making him arch forward.

It continued like that, with gentle kisses between the two mechs. The pair was happy to again be in each others company and neither was in any hurry to be rid of the other. Megatron kissed Soundwave's face, his neck, his chest. Perhaps he had grown tender in his surrender, but he needed Soundwave to know how much he was adored, how much he had always been adored.

Megatron dipped his glossa into seams along Soundwave's hips, glossa tracing delicate wires. He kissed lower until his face was hovering deviously above Soundwave's interface panel.

“I truly have missed you,” Megatron grinned.

Soundwave stroked the side of Megatron's face. “There is no need for this.”

Megatron kissed Soundwave's closed panel. “I know I don't **need** to, I **want** to.” He lapped at the panel in long, flat strokes of his glossa. “Please?”

Soundwave EM field buzzed with desire, mingling with Megatron's own field forming a passive link between the two. His panel hissed open, his spike pressurizing and valve shining with lubricant. Megatron couldn't help but gasp, he had forgotten how beautiful his sparkmate was. Or perhaps he never appreciated it the way he should have.

Taking Soundwave's spike in a firm grasp, Megatron began running his glossa along the underside of the blue and white spike. His thumb rubbed at the node just under the head of the thick cable while his glossa teased nodes along the length. Megatron felt Soundwave's EM field vibrate in excitement in response to his ministrations.

Tentatively, Megatron took the tip of Soundwave's spike into his mouth, swirling his glossa along the broad head, taunting his partner with what was to come. He sucked gently, still using his hand to stroke most of the length. Soundwave buckled against him, causing Megatron to put a hand on his hip to steady him. Finally, Megatron swallowed Soundwave's spike with a practiced ease.

A high pitched whine came from Soundwave and Megatron looked up to see the blue mech biting down on his lower lip. The communications officer had always tried to keep quiet when they interfaced, whether to maintain his dignity or out of respect for Megatron's privacy he wasn't sure. The former warlord missed seeing his partner like this, vulnerable and desperate.

Soundwave gripped at the sides of the berth as Megatron bobbed his head up and down Soundwave's spike, taking in the full length. Charge built up inside Soundwave, jumping to Megatron's lips, down his throat, throughout his frame. Megatron couldn't help but moan around the spike in his mouth, causing another shudder from Soundwave. Slag, if the feeling of Soundwave buckling against his helm didn't send a jolt of electricity through him.

Perhaps he was feeling tired of all the careful touches. Megatron grabbed Soundwave's hand and put it on his own helm. He urged Soundwave to push him down, use him. Soundwave seemed hesitant at first, only caressing the side of his helm, not daring to be to demanding with Megatron. A hard suck and the slight scrape of dentae on the delicate metal of Soundwave's spike was enough to have the blue mech seeing things his way.

Soundwave took Megatron's helm in a firm grip and forced him down, his spike going further back in Megatron's throat. This, this was what Megatron wanted. He wanted Soundwave taking control, forcing his actions, making up the pace as he saw fit. He wanted Soundwave fragging his mouth. He felt Soundwave's EM field pulse with a growing need, he was getting close.

Now that, that he didn't want. Sure, it was fun at first, but no, Soundwave had to remember his place. He would overload when Megatron permitted it. Megatron pulled himself off of Soundwave, oral lubricants still trailing from his mouth to Soundwave's spike. The blue mech whined and tried to force Megatron's helm down again, but he wasn't interested.

Instead, Megatron took Soundwave's hands in his own and urged them above the tape deck's head. Megatron leaned down, kissing him, wanting to cool his system down just enough that they could prolong their fun but not wanting to have him completely lose arousal. With the way Soundwave rocked his body against him, Megatron knew there was no fear for interest lost.

Megatron opened his own panel, the speed at which his spike pressurized and the amount of lubricants dripping from his valve made him realize he should have done this earlier. There was nothing to be done about it now, only take advantage of the situation. He rubbed his leaking valve along the length od Soundwave's spike while he continued kissing him. To he delight, Soundwave rocked his hips in rhythm with his own teasing gestures. Well, Soundwave was always good at matching tempo.

In the edges of his processor, Megatron heard the buzzes of random bits of information. It was always like this when Soundwave got close, his control over his telepathic abilities began to slip. Information would be sent and received without intent. Perhaps this was why Soundwave interfaced so rarely. Or, more embarrassingly, that he sometimes projected the feeling of overload to other nearby bots.

He wanted to draw this out longer, but truthfully, Megatron knew he wasn't going to last much longer either. He raised his aft and impaled himself on Soundwave's spike letting out a satisfied moan in the process. Everything about it felt right, the way Soundwave's spike hit all his internal nodes, how he filled him up without being painful, how his external node rubbed against Soundwave's lower panels.

Without noticing it, Megatron had moved Soundwave's hands to his hips. He began to roll his hips while gripping Soundwave's hands, trying to again have the other bot take control. It didn't take more than the initial suggestion for Soundwave to move Megatron's hips how he wanted, moving the silver mech in quick thrusts.

“Remember Soundwave,” Megatron's voice was a low purr, “No overloading until I say so.”

“As you command,” Soundwave grunted.

This was how he remembered it, Soundwave eager to obey his every command no matter how difficult. He could feel how close the telepath was, even if his body didn't betray his feelings, his processor did. Soundwave managed to keep his fans quiet and his face calm. But, he could do nothing to stop the rapid transfer of information between himself and Megatron, couldn't hide the desperation in his EM field, couldn't cease the electricity arcing off himself onto Megatron.

Fortunately for him, Megatron wasn't doing much better. It was too long without his sparkmate, simply seeing him underneath him, adoration in his optics, might have been enough to make Megatron overload.

The sparks from each of Soundwave's thrusts was turning his mind blank, except for the unconscious transfer of data between himself and Soundwave. Charge spread through his frame, desperate to come out. He offlined his optics and focused on the sensations. Focused on the electricity between them. Focused on how much he had missed Soundwave.

Overload coursed through his body before he was expecting. Megatron arched his back painfully, crying out as light sparked from his eyes. He gripped hard onto Soundwave's hands as his system reset itself. Finally he slumped forward, mouth open desperate to cycle cool air into his frame.

The look Soundwave gave him, a mix of admiration and desperation. What an obedient soldier, not overloading without the order. Megatron tried to tease him further, rocking his hips, but he was still over-sensitive. Perhaps he could save such denial for another time.

Megatron leaned forward to growl in Soundwave's audial, “Overload in me.”

Soundwave took a firm hold of Megatron's hips and in a few short thrusts Megatron could feel the transfluid filling his valve. Soundwave's eye flashed, his body quaked, his thoughts jumped to any bot which was nearby. The transfer of data forced Megatron into his second overload, though it was less intense than the first.

The communications office withdrew from Megatron allowing the pair to collect themselves and regulate their systems.

Soundwave cupped the side of Megatron's face, urging him to look him in the optic. “Please, do not leave me again,” Soundwave kissed Megatron's forehead.

Megatron kissed him back, pulling him closer. “I have no intention of it.”

 


End file.
